


The Assholes at the Bakery Down the Street

by lvy3



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Baker Gerard, Gay Sex, I honestly don't know what else, I'm actually really excited though??, Light BDSM, M/M, Tattoo Artist Frank, We'll see what happens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvy3/pseuds/lvy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank owns a tattoo parlor, and Gerard just opened up a bakery down the street. Customers are confused, Frank is confused, generally everyone is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is just a really quick bit of things to come! I'm really excited for this story, so I'd appreciate any comments/critiques. I'll be posting a much longer chapter tomorrow, but I just wanted to get something up.

As the door slammed shut, Ray couldn't help the sigh of exasperation he let out as he put his head in his hands, tendrils of hair tickling his wrists.

“I do not understand how everyone keeps confusing us for the new bakery down the street. That was the fourth person today.” Ray’s voice was almost inaudible as he spoke into his hands. He looked up directly at Frank, one of the resident tattoo artists as well as the owner of the Purple Cat Tattoo Parlor. “The fourth one today! Can you even believe that? Do I have to put up a fucking sign up or something that says ‘hey guys, we don’t sell fucking cupcakes in here, fuck off’?!”

Frank rolled his eyes at Ray as he smothered a chuckle. “You need to calm down. It’s not that big of a deal. Besides, I've heard the cupcakes over there are sublime.”

“You’re not funny.”

“I think I am.”

Ray ignored him, and continued on. “It’s not a big deal for you, but it’s annoying as hell for me. Do you know how angry suburban moms get when they’re in here? Angry, Frank. Real fuckin’ angry.”

Frank couldn't help but laugh at the one, recalling the instance when Bob had to physically separate a young mother and Ray. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll see what I can do to spare you from having to deal with people.” Frank responded dramatically. 

“Thank you very much, Frank.” Ray grinned.

“I just don’t understand how I ended up with an antisocial receptionist.” Frank murmured under his breath as he walked out through the shop’s front door into the sun-soaked day.


	2. Greetings

Walking down the bustling main street, Frank pulled his sunglasses over his eyes to block the sun from blinding him. Frank somehow felt content, though he was on his way to introduce himself to the new bakery that had just opened down the street that had been the talk of the town for months.

It’s not that it’s all that unusual for a new shop to open up, but apparently the owner had some sort of amazing track record—y’know, how he trained under only the very best in Paris while somehow mastering the art of glassblowing in Italy and yada yada. You get the picture.

As Frank continued on at his leisurely pace, he passed by Car Crash Books, the used bookstore that Patrick Stump had taken over for his father after he’d fallen sick. Patrick has brought his suspected-boyfriend Pete with him to work in the bookstore initially, but it quickly turned out to be an awful distraction for Patrick. So, now, Pete just loitered around the shop every day—and today was no exception, Frank took note. Pete waved from inside as Frank could see Patrick sitting behind the counter, drinking tea from a large white mug and reading a novella. Patrick looked up from his book, and nodded towards Frank before returning to his entranced state of literary hypnosis. Frank motioned back a quick hello, not stopping to talk. 

Frank had become relatively friendly with the guys at the bookstore, most likely due to Frank’s friendship with Patrick’s father, David. Frank greatly appreciated the friendship between Patrick and him, especially since Frank’s shop seemed to be rather isolated by other shop owners. 

Frank was nearly shocked when he finally arrived at the bakery as he’d been lost in thought. The shop itself was rather quaint but attractive—a large window was situated next to a larger red door, allowing the passersby to be enticed by the delicious sight of fresh pies, cupcakes, cookies, cakes, and just about everything else you could think of. Admittedly, Frank was desperate for a couple rugalach, but he’d forgotten his wallet at home. 

Frank entered the shop, forcing a bell to clang sweetly. A young girl at the counter swung around, her red lipstick accentuating the perfect smile she had in place.

“Hi there! How can I help you today?” She questioned sweetly, maintaining eye contact. Frank smiled back politely.

“I’m actually here to speak with the owner, if he’s here. I own the tattoo parlor down the street, and figured I’d come and say hello.”

“Of course, Gerard is just in the back. I’ll let him know you’re here.” She grinned, disappearing through a doorway as Frank waited to meet “Gerard”.


End file.
